Not with a Bang
by GabsHill
Summary: Lena's life was never easy, but things might get easier over the years. It follows the journey of Lena's life up to the point she meets Kara Danvers. Obs: I've also posted this story on a different site, so don't you worry if you see this there.


Her mother used to say that if you find the right person you should keep them around, love them, cherish them, support them and many other things that her childish mind couldn't remember to memorize over the years.

Her mother died a couple days later, and she found herself in a new house surrounded by people she didn't quite know. Her new mother told her all about the world, but she failed to love her and let her learn about what love was.

Later in her life she found some people and she really hoped they were the right ones, but none of them were. Sure, they were smart, kind, sweet and they had a high level of compatibility with her but any of them were able to truly enter in her heart.

When she was thirteen she learned that love always comes with a price and sometimes this said price was too high to be worthy it. She met someone while in high school and her biggest mistake was to let them know. Her mother looked at her so disappointed when the principal had called her that evening to let her know about what her child was doing when no one was looking.

"You are a Luthor, Lena" Lillian started after they got into the car and the driver started the engine. "I will not tolerate this kind of behavior from any of my children."

"I'm sorry, mother."

"Your father and I talked, and we figured that going away is the best thing for you right now." Lena always knew this moment was coming but when she imagined it she thought that maybe Lillian's tone of voice would be warmer and maybe with a hint of sadness, but instead it was cold and neutral. The same tone of voice she used to use while talking to people who worked for her. "You are going to a boarding school in Ireland and you will be starting on Monday, your plane leaves tonight. We have already set everything up."

"I'm leaving tonight?"

"Yes, Lena."

"But… how am I going to get my stuff together before I go?"

Lena didn't know how to process her emotions. They couldn't send her away because she was caught kissing a girl in the bathroom, right? They couldn't have had the time to set everything in forty-three minutes, could they? Unless…

"Mother?"

"Yes, Lena?!" Lillian didn't even look. All her attention was focused on the smartphone while she was reading her emails.

Lena wanted to ask why they were sending her away and why so far away in the other side of the globe, but she thought it was better not to. She might not like the answer after all. So, she did what she was taught to do. She pretended that she wasn't bored by that.

"Will I be able to have my own room there?"

Lillian looked at her briefly, smiling a little, before looking back to her phone. _That's my girl. Don't ask question you don't want the answer. Don't act on your feelings._ Lillian thought.

"Your father and I have made a generous donation to the school, so they could accept you in the middle of the school year, so I believe that will be no need to share a room with anyone."

 _Great, I am on my own again._ Lena wanted to say, but again, she might not like the answer, so she just nodded her head and enjoyed the view until Luthors' Manor.

Almost four years later Lena was back in The United States for two reasons. She was starting her studies in engineering at The MIT, but she was also back for her father's funeral. Although she was happy to be back she was sad because the only parent who loved her was gone. Her brother was distant and her mother, as usual, didn't care for her.

After the funeral and later at the mansion Lena wanted to cry, but she needed to be strong because there was a lot of people around her and she was taught to be brave and strong. _Don't let them see you cry, Lena. Don't let them see you weak._

"May I have your attention, please?"

Lena was sitting on the other side of the living room, far from any person her mother didn't want her to talk, but she couldn't miss her mother's cold tone of voice. Many people did what she did. They just turned and looked to Lillian, almost afraid of what could happen if they didn't.

"Lionel's death caught us all by surprise, but we cannot let his legacy go away with him. We cannot and we will not allow all his work to go again because of some misfortune events." _Misfortune? Are you being serious? She's acting like his death was nothing._ Lena thought to herself. The urge of cry coming again, but she remained strong. "My son, Lex, will be taking over Luthor Corp and together we will continue to make this legacy great."

She finished her speech with a smile on her face and Lena wanted to push that smile away and just go back to Ireland. She didn't have friends there either, but she would be far away from all this madness.

Years later, her brother Lex went mad and Lena was the only one left to take over the company, she didn't want to, but she needed to. She couldn't allow all her father's work to go down the drain like that. She couldn't let her last name define her, not again.

So, she moved the company to National City and renamed the company's name. She wanted a fresh start and she got want she wanted. Her mother was away, and no one was around to boss her. She was all alone again, but this time she was doing at least some good.

That's when everything started to go downhill all over again. They wanted her dead. People tried to kill her three times in less than 24 hours. But she wasn't complaining because she was taught not to and that was when her life when from crazy to even crazier. Because she was about the meet the woman with the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen.

"And who are you exactly?" She asked with a flirty smile.

"I'm Kara Danvers."

The woman answered and her whole world changed and suddenly the sentence " _not with a bang but a whimper"_ made sense.

And from that moment on everything her mother has ever taught her through the years didn't matter anymore.

This was a new beginning for her company and it might be a new one for her too.

Her life didn't change because of a big explosion, but it was about to change because of one small and simple sentence accompany by a smile.


End file.
